


玫瑰乐园

by bianhaoa_0621



Category: R.1.S.E
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianhaoa_0621/pseuds/bianhaoa_0621





	玫瑰乐园

真正的美是使人沉默的。

焉栩嘉忘记是从哪儿听来的这句话，不过不重要，重要的是他现在对这句话表示一万个赞同。

1.

焉栩嘉的姐夫夏之光是借网络发的家，他大学毕业带着宿舍的室友一起捣鼓了个音乐播放软件，还没上线就得了大公司的投资，现在赚的盆满钵满。

这个城市说大不大，但有钱人的世家们抱团的紧，看不起这些新发迹的年轻人。焉栩嘉的姐姐当初为了嫁给夏之光跟焉父闹过几个月，多亏焉母从中帮忙才结成的婚事。

焉栩嘉是打心里尊敬这位姐夫的。夏之光夫妻两人结婚五年始终没有孩子，去医院检查是因为女方无法生育。焉母心疼焉家姐姐，又担心她被婆家欺负，四处找人打听求子的偏方。夏之光也心疼妻子，安慰她自己又不是家中独子，领养一个也没关系。几年下来，也没听说夏之光外面有人，倒是夫妻两人越发亲密恩爱起来。

焉家姐姐小时候学过钢琴，她演奏贝多芬和舒伯特都像是去郊游，实在没什么天分。后面转去学芭蕾，心还是在钢琴上。焉家姐姐从法国老电影学来的在家里举办私人演奏会，邀请的宾客都是有头有脸的人物。

故事就是从这里开始的。

2.

焉栩嘉坐在第一排，所以他看的很清楚，所以他沉默了。

他根本不是他的对手。

台上的人正专心于演奏，随踏板动作而动的裙角像一只游曳的鱼。到激动处，嘴巴会微微张开，湿润的舌头从缝隙中溜出来然后一闪而过。单调的光打在脸上像博物馆里让众人观赏的白玉。扬起的脖颈和身体紧绷成一张弓，瘦小的身体好似下一秒就要绷断。

真正的美是使人沉默的。焉栩嘉不仅沉默了，他还硬了。

姐姐看出了他的心思，乐意做成人之美的人间丘比特，凑到他耳边给他提供情报。台上的人叫周震南，是音乐学院的学生，成绩在学院里数一数二，世界级的比赛冠军也拿过不少。正是适合恋爱的年纪，让焉栩嘉不要错失良机。焉栩嘉脸皮薄，听懂了也装没听懂。姐姐知道他的脾性，演奏结束后就亲自把周震南交过来给他认识，然后自己装作有事走开了。

他好瘦，脸还没焉栩嘉的手掌大，长得也幼，有一种少年独有的脆弱美感。嘴唇是丰满的，被口水润湿后像是索吻的姿态。

焉栩嘉只觉得懵，懵成一团浆糊。

来认识周震南的人不少，男的女的，眼睛漏出精光，急不可耐的样子，焉栩嘉一眼便知那些人的心思。周震南也懂，他拒绝人的姿态很熟练。有态度强硬一心想着灌酒的，都被焉栩嘉拦下了替他喝了，周震南只来的及说一句谢谢就被同伴叫走了。

3.

焉栩嘉的酒量向来很差，喝了两杯就开始红脸，干脆跑去二楼的房间休息。

刚好睡意袭来时，外室传来不小的动静。

“别……别在这里……要是有人进来了怎么办……”

是周震南的声音，跟他的人一样软糯，很好辨认。然后是拉链声，衣物的摩擦声，还有几声急促的喘息。

“别怕，我锁门了。小宝，让我摸摸你，我想死你了。”

焉栩嘉被这声音钉死在床上无法动弹。这个男人的声音他也熟悉，是夏之光。两人的呻吟声就这样穿过门缝传进他的耳朵里，带着难以言说的愉悦。

“小宝，你的水好多。我要溺水了，逆死在你身体里了。”

接着是比之前更强烈的肉体撞击的声音，焉栩嘉屏住呼吸的话，还可以听到性器进出时的水声。

焉栩嘉手垂在两侧慢慢紧握成拳，他不知道是该冲进二人通奸的外室，还是装作不知情继续瞒着姐姐。

周震南被人反复艹干的样子不停出现在焉栩嘉的脑海，他仿佛成为了一个下流的偷窥者。他觉得有罪的不是出轨的夏之光和插足别人婚姻的周震南，有罪的是一点点把周震南带入幻想的自己。

他幻想周震南此时也会像演奏钢琴一样把身体弯成一张弓吗？他幻想他一定会比夏之光艹的更用力、更深。

他想，“神明啊，原谅我。美没有错，爱美也没有错。”


End file.
